


M A D N E S S

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad boy Otabek, HYPE, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Welcome to the Madness, almost pwp, but not
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Al unísono con los gritos del público su corazón comenzó a latir con tan fuerza que creyó que no podría hacer lo que debía, porque eso que estaba viendo en la pista. Eso… era algo que no había visto nunca antes y no sabía como debía sentirse. [Basado en Welcome to the Madness]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/gifts).



> Disclaimer: YOI no me pertenece, pero el HYPE es tan real que no puedo con mi vida. 
> 
> Trabajo basado en la EX de Yuri Plisetsky y las consecuencias de lo mismo, o como yo prefiero llamarlo: Disfrutando de la versión Bad Boy de Otabek! 
> 
> Advertencia: este fic contiene BL descarado y subido de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated Mature.

Las cosas no habían salido como él había planeado. Su único plan para ese GPF aparte de tratar de llegar al podio había sido ser valiente por primera vez en varios años y preguntarle al chico de la mirada de soldado si quería ser su amigo. Se había esforzado por ello, para sonar casual, para verse como alguien interesante y mostrarle lo mejor de sí mismo. Lo había buscando por las calles luego de enterarse de que lo estaban acosando sus fanáticas, le había salvado y luego… sí resultó. Al menos eso.

 

Ambos se apoyaron entre sí, el menor ganó el premio que se merecía y él quedó relegado bajo el podio sabiendo que necesitaría mejorar más si quería llegar lejos. Pero, horas previas a la exhibición de la gala final, cuando Yuri Plisestky en persona le había pedido ese favor, su mente dejó de pensar en la competencia, para centrarse de lleno en el quinceañero que definitivamente no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

 

–Yuri estás… ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó solo por cortesía, pues se imaginaba la respuesta ajena y sabía que esa requeriría un poder mental superior de su parte.

–Otabek, deja de preguntar estupideces, y escúchame. ¡Voy a aplastar a esos dos ancianos que creen que por salir juntos arruinarán mi noche! –le dijo mientras Popovich terminaba de hacer su maquillaje.

–Yura, no seas así con tu nuevo amigo y no arruines mi obra de arte –pidió Georgi y luego los dejó a solas mientras escuchaba los gritos de reclamo, avergonzados, del tigre ruso.

 

De algún modo Otabek podía notarlo. Que Plisetsky no estaba del todo preparado para lo que pensaba hacer. O tal vez era que a él personalmente le costaba creer que fuera capaz de tanto. Luego de que el silencio amenazara con engullirlos, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

 

–Mhm… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres demostrar? Es decir, escogí la música para ti, pero qué tiene que ver eso con tu… tu traje, o esos movimientos que mencionaste –preguntó finalmente el kazajo intentando no fijarse demasiado en el excesivo monto de piel que el chico enseñaba con esa camiseta con varios trozos menos.

–Hump… Solo quiero que vean que ya no soy un niño, ¿Entiendes? No soy un niño y definitivamente no soy una niña. No necesito que me cuiden, puedo cuidarme solo –iba a agregar también el punto de que quería competir contra el Eros del tazón de cerdo pero eso se lo guardó con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

–¿Y estás seguro de que puedes… Demostrar que no eres un niño? –Altin se sintió mal en el momento de preguntarlo y luego intentó retractarse al ver la mirada fija y directa del ruso.

–¿Te parezco un niño, Altin? –preguntó con un tono casi grosero y sin mucho más que añadir se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del otro chico–. Dime si un niño se vería como me veo yo, todos creen que saben quien soy pero no tienen idea.

 

Otabek tragó saliva con dificultad, pero aun así no apartó la vista de los ojos verdes que lo miraban ceñudos. Una parte de él sí lo veía como un niño, podía notar el ligero temblor de su labio inferior al estar haciendo eso y era terrible lo mucho que le agradaba.

 

–Sigues viéndote inseguro… –comentó y sus manos se tomaron de las caderas ajenas ante la mirada atónita del otro.

 

La espalda de Plisetsky en esos momentos se llenó de sensaciones extrañas y un molesto sonrojo que le hizo chasquear la lengua. Se suponía que era el tigre de hielo, que le gritaba al mundo que no le importaba lo que pensaran, que podía ser más que atractivo con su belleza, y no una belleza infantil y angelical. Él no se dejaba llevar y mucho menos se sentía como una colegiala porque alguien lo tocara. Sacó de su fuerza de voluntad, esa que tenía arraigada, y acomodó un brazo sobre el hombro de su acompañante mientras que la fuerza de gravedad hacía que el tirante del otro lado se deslizara por su hombro.

 

–¡No estoy inseguro! –dijo el rubio lo que era claramente una mentira–. Ya que eres el supuesto experto, dime que me falta entonces, señor adulto –chasqueó la lengua de nuevo y sus dedos se clavaron en el hombro del mayor.

 

La boca de Altin pareció secarse entonces, sabía que el chico además debía llevar una colorida chaqueta, pero por las instrucciones que había recibido tenía claro que en algún punto dejaría de vestirla y todos tendrían que mirarlo, tal vez no del mismo modo que lo veía él y aún así algo en su interior se retorció al imaginar las posibilidades.

 

–Primero, necesitas relajarte… –sus manos que habían dudado en principio ahora se pasearon por la piel cerca de la cintura fina que tenía el patinador y comenzaron un lento masaje, su cabeza se movió para tomar con los dientes la tela que había descendido y la hizo subir lentamente hasta donde debía.

–Otabek… ¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó el rubio y se tuvo que morder el labio mientras percibía una cantidad exagerada de nuevas sensaciones recorriéndolo.

 

El chico siguió con su masaje, los trozos de tela que se suponía debían ser una camiseta se rozaban con sus dedos a medida que iba subiendo por esa piel.

 

–¿Estás realmente preparado Yuri? Todos van a estar mirándote, solo a ti… Todos van a fijarse en tu figura… –decirlo en voz alta tuvo peor sabor.

–Siempre me miran, eso da igual… El idiota de Viktor supuso que yo… dijo que yo era muy niño para su estúpido eros. Pues ahora verá que soy incluso mejor que el Katsudon –señaló el ruso mientras pensaba en su venganza por más infantil que fuera.

–¿Lo haces solo por Nikiforov? –preguntó el kazajo sin detener sus dedos que culpables recorrían todavía la suavidad de su espalda.

–¡No! Lo hago por mí, ¿Por qué todos me malentienden? ¿Tú también vas a mirarme como si fuera todavía un mocoso? –enojado consigo mismo lo tomó de la camisa negra que el otro vestía y lo atrajo hacia sí para enfrentarlo directamente.

 

Altin lo miró serio, mientras decidía sus siguientes movimientos. Estaba tan tenso que por poco le cuesta moverse pero finalmente una de sus manos subió para acomodarse en la curva de la mejilla del menor mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. No quería ver el horror en la expresión ajena así que cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra el ruso disfrutando de la textura y del poco sabor que pudo obtener con el superficial contacto.

 

–Demuéstralo entonces… Oblígalos a que no vean a nadie más que a ti. Al verdadero tú. ¿Entiendes? –preguntó separándose con lentitud y pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno.

 

Al mirarlo al fin pudo notar los estragos que había hecho en el chico que ahora boqueaba con las mejillas hirviendo. Yuri de golpe se levantó y fue a terminar de vestirse casi corriendo. Otabek no lo detuvo y suspiró, había sido un idiota después de todo, seguramente solo había logrado ponerlo más nervioso y no era la idea.

 

La hora de exhibición llegó. El kazajo estaba preparado para lo que tenía que hacer en la pista junto con quien era su amigo, pero no se esperó lo que vio desde el primer segundo. Al unísono con los gritos del público su corazón comenzó a latir con tan fuerza que creyó que no podría hacer lo que debía, porque eso que estaba viendo en la pista. _Eso_ … era algo que no había visto nunca antes y no sabía como debía sentirse. Supo por el evidente calor que subió por su cuerpo, gritándole que ese chico, que se movía mostrando sus habilidades casi insanas y su cuerpo precioso, iba a ser su perdición.

 

Le disparó, como habían acordado, directo al corazón. Porque quería ganarse eso y más. Pero su desconcentración subió varios grados con el cantilever poco antes de que él terminara su rutina, si seguía moviéndose, iba a perder toda la ropa y Otabek se sentía más que confuso pues su mente se había imaginado los mil usos incorrectos que podía darle al arco de esa espalda y a esa piel que resplandecía con las luces.

 

Y terminó, el embrujo se acabó de golpe. Pero no así sus emociones. Pues cuando Yuri en directo se acercó más que feliz a él, saltando en la mitad de la pista para abrazarlo con fuerza, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder el equilibrio sobre los patines y también para sostener al menor sin que se notara lo duro que estaba por tener su cuerpo caliente por el ejercicio allí encima.

 

El ruso escondido en el hueco de su cuello, respiraba fuerte contra su piel mientras se reía de buena gana. No, Altin no podía entender cómo se suponía que debía actuar decente después de todo ese conjunto de elementos. Posicionar sus manos en un punto que no fuera demasiado evidente para no dejarlo caer fue una dificultad extra.

 

–¡Lo hice! ¿Los escuchaste? ¡Les encantó! ¡Fue perfecto! ¡¡Me sentí genial!! –los comentarios del menor lograron que el kazajo sonriera mientras se movía lentamente sobre el hielo para acercarse con el liviano cuerpo al borde de la pista.

–Si, Yuri… Fue perfecto. Lo lograste –le dijo realmente sintiéndolo y lo apretó en sus brazos cuando sus ojos coincidieron con ciertas miradas del equipo ruso, que no parecían del todo felices con lo ocurrido. Después de todo había sido un menor de edad, prácticamente desvistiéndose en medio de la pista frente a todo el mundo.

–Gracias… Beka –susurró Yuri cuando estaba por llegar al final del camino.

 

Otabek se quedó inmóvil, en primer lugar por el apodo que acababa de escuchar y después por el roce suave que sintió cerca de su cuello. De algún modo el chico se había atrevido a besarlo en ese punto sin que fuera evidente y luego se bajó de él para recibir los regaños de su entrenador, opacados por los gritos del público que todavía estaban emocionados.

 

Se sentía más que necesitado, ir a cambiarse de ropa después de toda la exhibición fue un suplicio pues con Plisetsky cerca no existía calma posible. No cuando sin cuidado alguno le vio quitarse casi toda la ropa, todavía con esa sonrisa ganadora en los labios. Realmente estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que acababa de demostrarle al resto del mundo.

 

Y se había esforzado, tanto para la foto grupal como para los otros eventos que siguieron. Aunque su expresión de usual incomodidad era conocida por todos, esta vez tenía un razón de peso y el banquete tampoco ayudó pues aunque pasó todas las horas cerca del ruso, tuvo que socializar con todos los otros patinadores que se acercaron para felicitarlo y comentar de su sorprendente exhibición, y pudo notar más que una mirada que no le agradó. ¿Todos habían visto el torso desnudo del menor y ahora creían que podían imaginarlo en sus enfermas cabezas? O tal vez era solo él quien mantenía esos pensamientos pervertidos.

 

Eso se volvió peor cuando estuvieron a solas en el ascensor, sus dormitorios estaban en distintos pisos pero iban juntos. Haber bebido un poco no ayudó a que la mente del mayor se despejara e hizo algo realmente estúpido, pues cuando el chico hizo el intento de bajar, él detuvo las puertas del ascensor y lo jaló contra sí mismo para tomar sus labios, esta vez sin que fuera un contacto suave, de hecho intentó profundizar pero el empujón que recibió lo devolvió a su posición previa. Podía ver los ojos asustados de Yuri y eso le hizo quedarse estático mientras las puertas se cerraban para separarlos.

 

–Maldición…

 

Por supuesto que no regresó, el enojo estaba todavía latente en su cabeza, consigo mismo pues Yuri no tenía culpa alguna y para peor, sentía todavía el maldito calor en cierta parte de su cuerpo que había disfrutado sin permiso de haber forzado un beso sobre los labios del joven. Y es que no había podido contenerse, si lo había querido hacer desde que lo viera en la pista moviéndose de esa manera y mirándolo a través de esas gafas.

 

Su teléfono sonó mientras se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, sin fuerzas para moverse y allí encontró algo que le hizo suspirar pesadamente. De la Iglesia acababa de reenviarle el video de la presentación de Plisetsky. Y aunque se sentía un enfermo por todo lo ocurrido hasta el final de ese día, lo vio una vez.

 

Y luego otra, y otra, hasta que su mano terminó desabrochando su cinturón, luego su pantalón y finalmente su mano dejó de fingir demencia y frotó su firme erección por la visión repetida de Yuri patinando esa pieza en específico. Debía estar demente para estar haciendo eso, pero a pesar de la culpa, ya no quería meditarlo mucho. Luego de que sus gemidos se volvieran muy evidentes decidió que no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo en un hotel, así que terminó por quitarse toda la ropa y dirigirse a la ducha.

 

Allí ya no podía ver el video pero ya lo tenía grabado en su mente y solo le bastó cerrar los ojos bajo el chorro de agua tibia para ver e imaginar tantas cosas que sus jadeos se volvieron profundos y descarados hasta que alcanzó su propio relajo. Si es que relajo se le podía llamar a eso. Luego de que el agua se llevara todos sus vestigios se terminó de lavar con jabón y con apenas una toalla volvió al cuarto para ordenar su ropa, suspirando porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía duro. ¿Debería intentar con una ducha fría?

 

Dio un respingo cuando su puerta sonó. No, no quería ver a su entrenador, ni a nadie esa noche, así que simplemente se quedó quieto esperando que creyeran que se había dormido con las luces encendidas o algo.

 

–Beka… – _esa_ voz. Su espalda sintió la electricidad solo con oírlo a través de la pared, y con lentos pasos se acercó hasta la madera que los separaba, pero no hizo el intento de decir palabra alguna. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera?

 

–Beka, maldita sea, sé que estás ahí… ¡BEKA! –el toque en su puerta se volvió más violento y le hizo sonreír resignado ante su mala suerte.

 

Se miró a sí mismo, y se puso finalmente el pantalón holgado del pijama, pensó en cubrirse con algo más y luego se negó a sí mismo eso, no tenía sentido vestirse completo si tampoco pensaba dejarlo pasar, no después de lo que acababa de hacer y que todavía seguía presente en el latido de su pecho.

 

–Yuri… ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin abrir la puerta y el golpe que recibió la misma le hizo imaginar que había sido dado con el pie.

–¡Abre la maldita puerta Altin! ¿Quieres que me quede aquí gritando toda la noche?!

 

En honor a la verdad, Otabek si quería tener al ruso gritando toda una noche, pero no exactamente en el pasillo fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio, así que luego de suspirar y recomponer su expresión por una más seria, medio abrió la puerta.

 

Claro que con Yuri Plisetsky las cosas no se hacían a medias y como un huracán entró, empujándolo para hacerse el invitado a la fuerza antes de cerrar la puerta y mirarlo con expresión furiosa. ¿Estaría así todavía por el beso? ¿Tenía que disculparse aunque no lo sintiera ni un poco?

 

– _¿Quién demonios te crees?_ –le preguntó en ruso, con un tono rudo, como los que usaba normalmente para el resto del mundo–. ¿Me besas en un jodido ascensor y luego me dejas esperando en un maldito pasillo dos veces? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?!

–Espera… ¿Dos veces? ¿Cuándo… ? –en el instante en que meditó que seguramente el menor se había quedado en el pasillo fuera del elevador, esperando que regresara, se sintió repentinamente mal y bajó la vista.

–Dos malditas veces, y ahora encima tengo que venir hasta aquí como un idiota para que no quieras abrirme la puerta. ¡¿Eso es lo que los tarados adultos como tú suelen hacer?!

–Yuri… No, cálmate. Solo pensé que era mejor dejarte solo, te veías asustado…

–¿Cómo querías que estuviera? ¡Era mi segundo beso!

 

El grito le hizo levantar la vista de golpe con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Su segundo beso? ¿Había escuchado bien? El enrojecimiento en las mejillas ajenas le hizo entender el concepto más rápido y también sentirse como el insensible que estaba siendo. Por supuesto, estaba hablando del chico de sus recuerdos, el que tenía apenas 15 años cumplidos y que claramente no poseía la experiencia que Altin había tenido desde mucho más joven que la edad en la que se encontraba el otro.

 

–Lo siento… –pudo ver que el menor se cruzaba de brazos negándose a mirarlo y luego de un nuevo suspiro se pasó los dedos por la nuca mientras meditaba qué más podía decir sin volver todo peor–. Lo siento por haberte dejado así y lo siento por no haber imaginado que era tu primer beso, es decir, luego de como patinaste hoy… Jamás hubiera pensado eso. Aunque, tienes que saber que no lo siento por besarte, ni un poco.

 

Confesarse fue más fácil cuando dejó las palabras fluir. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura de su obligado invitado y luego se movió para ir a buscar algo de beber para invitarle y que con algo de suerte, se calmara.

 

Yuri se fue calmando mientras veía al otro moverse sin echarlo. Cuando se sintió fuera del escrutinio ajeno se puso a mirar alrededor para observar la habitación, que estaba mucho más ordenada y decente que la que tenía él unos pisos más abajo. Le llamó la atención encontrar el celular del mayor allí sobre la cama y con algo de culpa lo tomó para mirarlo. Para su sorpresa estaba desbloqueado y se quedó de una pieza al descubrir un video que si era lo que creía que era, se moriría de la vergüenza. Sobretodo por el mensaje que tenía.

 

_“ Enjoy yourself ” - L._

 

–Yuri, ¿Prefieres agua mineral o jugo? –el rubio casi saltó en su posición y se giró de golpe escondiendo el celular en su espalda.  

–A… Agua –pidió tartamudeando y maldiciendo internamente.

 

Le extendieron la botella pero se tardó en razonar que debía tomarla. Su vista se clavó primero en el torso de Otabek, que todavía parecía ligeramente húmedo por las gotas que caían de su cabello, seguramente se había duchado hace poco. Y más abajo, solo ese pantalón holgado que le dejaba una vista evidente de algo que se movía cuando el chico caminaba un paso. Nervioso como nunca, Plisetsky intentó encontrar otro punto de enfoque pero era difícil apartar la vista cuando parecía que ese pantalón en cualquier momento iba a caerse de las caderas marcadas del mayor.

 

–Te gusta la vista –comentó Altin sintiéndose repentinamente poderoso con esa simple afirmación y entonces notó que algo faltaba sobre su cama–. ¿Necesitabas algo de mi teléfono? –preguntó y extendió la mano para recibirlo.

–¿Y qué si me gustara? –preguntó ofuscado el menor y resignado entregó el dispositivo aunque sus dedos se distrajeron y terminó volviendo a poner play sobre el video que el otro había visto.

 

El silencio de ellos, fue ignorado totalmente por la música y los gritos de las fanáticas del tigre ruso. El kazajo se demoró unos segundos, incapaz de apartar la vista de la figura que aparecía en su pantalla antes de cerrar el video y bloquear el móvil.

 

–Estabas viéndome… –comentó Yuri aunque parecía que estuviera haciendo una pregunta por la duda que mostraba en su voz.

–Sí –respondió a secas el chico.

–¿Por qué? –esta vez sí inquirió dudoso.

–Me gusta, mucho. Es difícil apartar la vista –confesó apretando el teléfono en sus manos con la vista clavada en la punta de sus pies.

–Qué idiota… Aquí está el real y estás mirando el piso –se quejó el ruso.

 

Otabek subió entonces la vista, sabiendo que apenas lo enfocara a los ojos, delataría que era mucho más que un _me gusta_ tu exhibición. Se perdió en esa mirada de soldado, brillante y expectante, que tenía tantas preguntas que le hacía desear poder responder a todas las dudas que tuviera su compañero.

 

–¿Harías… Harías _eso_ conmigo? –preguntó titubeante el rubio.

–Yuri, no sabes lo que estás diciendo –dijo el otro a sabiendas de que estaba malpensando más de lo debido esa simple frase.

–¡Claro que lo sé!

 

El sonido del teléfono rebotando en el piso fue lo que se escuchó poco después, cuando los labios de Yuri se vinieron contra los suyos en un torpe contacto, mientras el chico subía los brazos sobre sus hombros. Otabek no pudo contenerse mucho más. Sus manos se sostuvieron sin dudarlo del fino cuerpo que ya había tenido el gusto de sentir en sus palmas antes, aunque no lo suficiente para sus deseos.

 

Sus bocas ya se habían encontrado, pero apenas tuvo la oportunidad, comenzó a guiar ese beso hacia otros extremos que antes no había podido. Con los labios entre abiertos, y ligeramente jadeante, Yuri lo recibió en la calidez de su boca. Ese simple hecho hizo que Altin lo apretara todavía más contra sí, dejándole con la posibilidad de sentirlo más directamente pues en su delgado pantalón ya se notaba como su miembro se encontraba emocionado con la compañía que tenía.

 

Fue culpa de la exhibición, o tal vez de algo más. Pero aunque el kazajo sabía que no era lo correcto para un chico _bueno_ como Yuri, reconocía también que él mismo no era así de bueno, y mucho menos inocente. Trató de cuidarse de no dejarle marcas muy evidentes pero el cuello y el pecho del menor sufrieron entre jadeos y gemidos sus besos húmedos y succiones, que dejaron la nívea piel con variados puntos rojos que seguramente al día siguiente no se verían tan agradables.

 

Detenerse en ese punto era imposible para Altin. Sabía que tal vez debía preguntar pero su lado insaciable no quería dar la posibilidad a poner un freno a esa noche, así que poco después de acomodar a Yuri sobre la cama del hotel y de quitarle la ropa, le pidió en el oído, con voz tan hambrienta como él mismo, que se ubicara en cierta posición. _Esa_ posición.

 

–Beka… Esto es… vergonzoso –murmuró Plisetsky quien había finalmente aceptado eso aunque sentía todo su cuerpo arder por el pudor.

–Preocúpate de mantener la posición, tienes el cantilever más perfecto que haya visto, y te enseñaré qué otros usos puedes darle… –su voz grave se perdió en la piel del menor mientras lo recorría ya sin nada que le impidiera admirar todos los puntos de la maravillosa creación que era el ruso. Algún día le agradecería a sus padres.

 

Con las manos acomodadas en el firme trasero del menor, ese que el ballet había vuelto una maravilla, Otabek fue recorriendo a besos y pequeñas mordidas todo su torso arqueado hasta llegar a su punta que lo esperaba claramente encendida, aunque todavía no tanto como la propia. Pero el kazajo sabía esperar, y podía contener sus propias sensaciones un poco más, la primera tarea de la noche era hacer que el menor frente a él disfrutara de tal manera que terminara pidiendo más.  

 

–B-beka… n-no…

–Yuri… _sí._

**Author's Note:**

> El hype me hace mucho daño, así que terminé con esto. Es larguísimo, pero no quería escribir del todo un PWP así que esto fue lo que salió. Mi corazón multishipper todavía está del doki doki. 
> 
> Se agradecen las lecturas/kudos/comentarios.
> 
> Trabajo beteado por QueenOfAshes y para ella ya que estamos gritando desde que salió el PV.


End file.
